


Batman Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!This is going to cover the Burton/Schumacher films, the Dark Knight trilogy, DCEU, and Gotham.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Batman Requests

**Imagine Ed Nygma trying to steal you away from Bruce when he sees how much Bruce likes you.**

Despite the rumors, you and Bruce weren’t an official couple. The two of you attended events together from time to time, however neither of you attempted to take the next step. It wasn’t clear to you whether or not Bruce saw you as anything other than a friend but it was very obvious to one man in particular.

After making a name for himself in Gotham, Edward Nygma became a local celebrity. All at once he was at the top of invitation lists and hosting his own parties.

At his most recent event, you and Bruce had, of course, arrived together. Soon afterward, the host himself found the pair of you and set into pleasant (albeit a little tense) chatter.

Ed invited you to dance with him and you accepted. He asked quite a bit about your relationship with Bruce. It was clear he was trying to ascertain whether or not you two were an item. You admitted that, currently, you weren’t.

“Truthfully, y/n, I’m glad to hear that you’re not… coupled with anyone.”

“Is that so?”

“Would you care to have dinner with me some time? In fact, we could go right now. Or is it tacky for the host to leave his own party?”


End file.
